Adventures in Hogwarts
by mik89
Summary: What Happens when the CCS gang are at Hogwarts teaching? fighing, yelling, and stuff i rather not ruin. This is just your average ccs and hp crossover. I hope some one will read it. This is my first fic so don't flame me too bad.
1. Beginnings

Adventures in Hogwarts   
  
by: Mik89  
  
" .... " Speaking  
  
~ ... ~ Person's Pov  
  
*~...~* Location  
  
%...% Time skip  
  
[ ..... ] Author's notes  
  
[If there are anymore thing to add, I'll add it later. I hope you all enjoy this fic this is my first one so don't be too hard on me. ^_^ Also I can't really spell so I have a lack of diffierent vocab. in this story. = } ]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know CCS or HP. I wish I did though. Hey maybe if I ask really nicely it might happen. (Emails CLAMP and J.K. Rowling saying ' Can I PLEASE have CCCS and HP, PRETTY PLEASE ^_^' ~One week later~ Yay, they emailed me, lets see what they said. Both Emails: 'NO' *Cry* They're so mean, I thought you people were nice *Sniff* Oh well, it's not like I wasn't expecting them to say yes *Sniff*)  
  
This takes place after the hope card and Li stayed in Japan after he finished so paperwork back home (Like in the Manga) S&S / E&T are a couple. Kaho & Eriol did not hook up in this story, I like E&T better (Don't hurt me for those of you who like EK). CCS & HP gang are all 16. HP gang in sixth year. Will spoil stuff in fifth book if you didn't read it already.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
The day strated out as any normal day. The sun was shinning. The birds were singing and Sakure Kinomoto woke up late again. Yes, it was quite a normal day in Japan. However it soon became the start of an advanture Sakura would never forget.  
  
"Hoe, I'm late," came the reply of your typical 17 year old Sakura after being woken up by her guardian Kero after over sleeping ... again. Typical that is if you didn't know about her powers. Sakura is currently the most powerful person in the world.   
  
"Sakura you can stop running around," replied Kero, "I woke you up half and hour earlier so that you wouldn't be late for once."  
  
"What you wasted thirty minutes of my peaceful sleep," yelled Sakura.   
  
"Yes, but you said to wake you up so you could call Tomoyo about something ,"answered Kero.  
  
" Oh, I forgot." Sakura said sweatdropping , "We were going to have a picnic later and I was suppost to call her to come over to help me make lunch." answered Sakura.   
  
"Oh, and Sakura you got a letter earlier from that Hiiragazawa kid." said Kero.  
  
"Ok, thanks Kero, I'll open it later." came Sakura's reply.  
  
% Half and Hour Later % ~ At the Park~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were setting up the blanket and waiting for their friends to show up. After about 10 minutes everyone arrived including Sakura's boyfriend Syaoran Li. After the picnic everyone left except Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. That was when Sakura remembered the letter...  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, Tomoyo, I got a letter from Eriol today," said Sakura.  
  
"Really what did it say?" asked Tomoyo, wondering what her boyfriend was up to. She hadn't seen him for a year but he still writes to her a lot.  
  
"I don't know, I havn't opened it yet." replied Sakura.  
  
"Well open it already, and read it out loud." said Syaoran.   
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope that everyone is well. It is very lonely here in London now that I leaft Japan. Well, I was wondering if you could come for a visit sometime soon sense it is summer. It seems that there might be magical war going on in England and I would like you to help me in my plans.  
  
Yours Sincerly,  
  
Eriol Hiiragazawa  
  
P.S. I would like it if you would bring Tomoyo, and my CUTE LITTLE DSECENDANT along as well.  
  
"That DEMENDENTED reincarnation!!!!!!" Shouted Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going," came Sakura's reply.  
  
"You're what?! Fine, I'm going with you, who know's what Hiiragazawa is gonna do." said a fustrated Syaoran.  
  
"I'm going too, I can't wait to film Sakura in all the new costumes I'm gonna make" said Tomoyo going all 'Stary Eyed'  
  
Sakura and Syoaran in the background sweatdropping.  
  
Meanwhile halfway around that world ..............  
  
*~London~*  
  
"Albus, what are we gonna do," Asked a black haired women with stern eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know." asnwered a old man with silver hair, and half moon glasses. This person was also known as Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
" We have to find a way stop You Kno .. Ok, Ok, Voldermort." said a fustrated Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the person," [ AN: I think that's right, hopefully, i'm not very good at remembering things] replied Dumbledore, "and on top of finding a way to help Harry improve, I have yet to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
~Professor McGonagall's POV~  
  
"That is the least of our problems, and we still need a Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination teacher. Who know what you sent the teachers away for."  
  
"Well they are needed elsewhere."Typical answer form Albus. Why is this stupid war going on anyways. Damn. And here I was hopeing that Dumbledore could just kill Voldermort or something, anything to end this stupid war.  
  
"Well, don't you know anyone that can help, someone powerful and knowledgable, you can call in a favor for ? " I asked putting my face in my hands.  
  
"" (No answer)  
  
"Well"  
  
"" (Still no answer)  
  
"Albus, wh- " I stopped talking when I saw the look on Dumbledore's face. He was smiling and seemed to be muttering to himself. I could only hear a few words 'powerful', 'clow', 'knowledgable', 'cards', and 'help Harry' I tried to  
  
~ Dumbledore's POV~  
  
When Professor McGonagall had said help, an idea instantly poped into my head. That is a great idea. Why didn't I think of it before? This is a perfect plan. He would be powerful enough. Yes, Clow is also very knowledgable. With the cards he would be able to help take up the DADA position and at the time help Harry. Yes, that is the perfect plan.   
  
"Minerva you are a genius!!!!!! That is exactly what we have to do. Now if you excuse me I have to pay a visit to an old friend of mind. You can come along too if you want, I don't think that he will mind." I said before I grabed a quill and started writing my letter to Clow.  
  
Said person was...  
  
*~Eriol's House~*  
  
"Eriol-sama, why did you write to Sakura-chan and ask them to visti?" asked Nakuru or better known as Ruby Moon.  
  
"I have my reasons, you will find out soon enough." replied Eriol. He was in his living room sitting comfortly in his chair [AN: you know that chair from his house in Japan] staring into the fire smiling his o-so mysterious smile.  
  
To Be Continued ( unless no one likes this story *sniff*, I hope you do though *sniff* or you'll make me cry *sniff* )  
  
Well I hoped you liked this story, remember this is my first one so don't flame me too bad. Please Read & Review. I love everyone one of you if you read my story even if you thought is sucked. 


	2. Welcome to London

AN: I back, I can't believe someone like my story. I'm so happy ^_^ . Also I'm gonna make Sakura and Syaoran engaged sense they are 16 and you can even get married at that age with parents permission, plus I think that it would be simplier that way. And I making Sakura the most powerful person period, followed by Syoaran and Eriol, then Dumbledore and Voldy mort. Sakura can call out her cards without her wand or saying an incantation. Her wand is also the same lenght as Eriol's, like at the end of the show where Kero and Yue are in her wand. That wand is just too cool not to use *laughs*.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP, although I wish I did. I know what I can do I can just try and buy CCS and HP. Let's see how much they cost. ~Go on Ebay and types in CCS and HP. pops up list, '2 billion dollars each' Checks pockets - $10 and a paperclip~ *Cry* Oh well so much for that idea *Sniff* i guess I have to save more money up till next time. *Sniff*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*~London Airport~*  
  
'Flight 415 from Tomoeda, Japan, has landed. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a great time in London.' spoke the flight attendent as three teens were stepping into the airport getting their luggage. Afterwards they went to the waiting room [ I think that's how it worked, you get your luggage first before you find you family or whoever's waiting for you. I don't really remember but that was how it worked when I was on a ship ] and found the blue-haired reincarnation smiling back as always.  
  
"Eriol!!!" screamed two girls as then ran up to the boy and hugged him.  
  
"Hiiragazawa" grunted Syoaran as he walked up to them carrying the girl's luggages that they had left behind.  
  
"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo, Cute Little Descendant, I hope that you are all doing alright." greeted Eriol.  
  
"Hi Eriol, it's good to sees you again, I just wonder why you asked us to come?" asked Sakura while putting her hand on top of her fiancée's so that he wouldn't make such a scene at the airport.  
  
"Hai, I am too, I'll explain to you later when we reach my house, I think that I might have so company over later too." replied Eriol before he took a hold of Tomoyo's hand and led them to a limo waiting for them. [AN: I did mention that Eriol and Tomoyo were a couple right? If I didn't I'm saying it now.]  
  
*~ Hogwarts ~*  
  
"So Albus, where are we going and who is this person that we are gonna visit?" asked a confused Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"We will be visiting an old friend of mine, or at least a reincarnation of that person." answered the old headmaster.  
  
"And that person would be..."  
  
"His name was once Clow Reed, but now I believe that he is known as Eriol Hiiragazawa."  
  
"Wait do you mean The Clow Reed, the person who created the Clow Cards, and was the most powerful sorcercer in the world?" asked Professor McGonagall in an awed voice.  
  
"Yes." Professor Dumbledore answered simply.  
  
"So does his reincarnation has the cards?" asked Minerva hopefully. 'If he has the card then we might have a chance to defect the dark lord' she thought anxiously.  
  
"I don't believe he does, but his power level is about the same as Clow's even without the cards." came his answer.  
  
After checking his watch, he lead Professor McGonagall to the edge of the forbidden forest, outside the School boundries before they went to Apparate to their location.  
  
*~Eriol's House/Mansion~*  
  
After everyone (SS&T) was settled into their new rooms they want into the living room where they found Eriol in his chair appeartly waiting for someone else to arrive besides them.  
  
"Eriol, who are you waiting for?" asked Eriol's purple-haired girlfriend.  
  
"You'll soon see." answered the reincarnation still smiling mysterious.  
  
Not long after Eriol had spoken spoke two figures suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of they.  
  
"Good evening Albus, long time no see," greeted Eriol  
  
"Yes, good evening Clow but I assume it's Eriol now, huh?" Dumbledore gretted back.  
  
"You assume correctly, I would like to introduce you to my friends, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said while pointing to each person when he saids their name.  
  
"It's a pleasure, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and I believe we have some issues to discuss."  
  
AN: I sorry I know it short and all but I couldn't think of anything. Next Chapter we get to focus of Harry and his friends. 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

AN: I know that the last chapter wasn't really that helpful but I hinted so much that you should get why Eriol asked Sakura & company to come, if you are still not sure than this chapter will help. Also I blame you people *glare* who wanted me to update faster and made me unable to check my chapter. I will revise it so some parts aren't so confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP although I wish did. *plan pops into head* evil smile. I know exactly what I can do. Bibery should work. ~Stalk WB and CLAMP for a week. Damn, why are these people so lawful. oooh well so much for that idea. Hum, what to do next, on with the story.  
  
*~ 4 Privet Drive ~*  
  
The day started out differently today for Harry Potter, it least to Harry anyways. The Dursley had left him alone. They didn't bother him to wake up, to cook, clean and do other chores he normally had to do. He woke up late like any normal sixteen year old did on their summer vaction. Harry Potter however was as not normal as he could be. He was a wizard, going into his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and might I add a VERY famous one (You know why his is, too lazy to type). Now during midday you could find him sitting on his bed reading a letter that his friends had sent him.  
  
~ Harry's POV ~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you are doing well. If the Dursley's are not treating you well then don't hesitate to tell me and I'll send Moody right over to sit things right. Mum asked Dumbledore if you could come over and he said yes so are gonna pick you up on the tenth around 12 o' clock. Hermione coming over on the ninth.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
That's intresting I should go tell the Dursleys that they'll pick me up. I hope they don't come come through the Floo Powder again. Oh well, I just we have to wait and see, I wonder what Hermione wrote.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you are doing well. I'm currently in the States on Vacation. San Francisco is so interesting, you would not believe the different communities of witches and wizardys here, so many different cultures and did you know that Alcatrazs [AN: I hope I spelled that right] was actullay a prison for wizadrys, not muggles. I'm going to Ron's on the ninth, I'll see you when you get there.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Hermione  
  
[AN: I know the letters are really short but I couldn't think of anything.]  
  
Why does Hermione always try to learn when it is summer. I wonder about that girl sometimes. I'm just glad that I finished all my homework so I don't have to worry about anything. Oh well, I should go tell the Dursleys.  
  
~ Author's POV ~  
  
Harry got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the livingroom where the Dursleys were watching T.V.  
  
"Someone is gonna pick me on Sunday at noon." told Harry  
  
"Fine, how?" came the reply  
  
"Don't know" anwered Harry wondering why the Dursleys were so nice all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, I better start unblocking the fireplace" said Vernon before he left to get his tools.  
  
% Two days later, Sunday, five to noon %  
  
Harry was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his trunk and Hegwig in her cage next to him. Dudley was hiding in his room. Mrs. and Mr. Dursley were waiting impatiantly.  
  
Four minutes left  
  
Three minutes left  
  
Two minutes left  
  
One minute   
  
30 second  
  
20 seconds  
  
10  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1...  
  
A LOUD Thump could be heard from the fire place  
  
Ron Weasley came ont of the fire place, followed shortly by Fred and George Weasley, his brothers. Then with of a pop Mr. Weasley apeared out of thin air.  
  
"Hi Harry, what's up, we got here on time this time." said Ron.  
  
"Nothing much, I'm fine. My trunk is at the foot of the stairs" Replied Harry. When Harrry said that Fred and George want to go get it.  
  
And the Floo Powder stuff, to lazy to write.  
  
*~ The Burrow ~*  
  
When Harry got to the Burrow he saw some fimiliar faces.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you doing?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair as she helped him off the floor.  
  
"Fine, I just wish the ride here was more enjoyable" answered Harry.  
  
% Next Day % *~DiagonAlley~*  
  
Harry and company were planning to go to go shop for their suppiles and meet everyone else at 4 o' clock afterward. HHR are shopping together.  
  
~ Harry's POV ~  
  
We were about to go get some Ice cream when Hermione and Ron started argueing, again. Why do they always do that? Oh Well, might as well break it up before they start getting violent.  
  
"Ok you two break it up, why do you guy all..." I was cut off when I spotted the most unsual group of kids I had ever seen. There was a boy with Blue hair & eyes with glasses. Next to him was a girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes. Than there was a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes holding hands with the person the Harry found most interesting. She had honey-colored hair green emerald eyes. All were dressed in weird Muggle clothing, at least weird in London.  
  
~ Author's POV ~  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ron.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"HARRY POTTER" yelled Ron. That snapped Harry out of his trance, but unfortunatly caused people to look at they weirdly.  
  
"Harry, what happened? asked Ron  
  
"Oh, nothing I was just looking at that group over their, they look kinda forgien to me." answered Harry while pointing at the group.  
  
"OK, fine now lets go get so Ice Cream." came Hermione's voice.  
  
*~ Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor ~*  
  
"Oh, which reminds me, who do you think is gonna be the new DADA teacher this year" asked Ron while licking his come.  
  
"I don't care as long as it's not that Umbridge women or anyone from the ministry" replied Hermione taking a spoonful of Ice Cream in her mouth.  
  
"To bad it couldn't be Lupin." replied Harry wishfully.  
  
"I wish I had an answer, I still need to think about this, who has enough skills to teach, also I hear that Hagrid and Professor Trelawney are not gonna be teaching this year." said Ron.  
  
"Really, who did you hear that from?" asked Harry  
  
"Dad," said Ron simply.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and exclaimed, "OMG, it's time for us to meet up with the others, come on lets go."  
  
*~Hogwart's Express~*  
  
Harry and friends were late, as always and are looking for a compartment.  
  
"Come on Ron, there's only one more comparment left." said Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I hope they have room, I don't want to sit in the hallway." complained Ron.  
  
*~Inside the Compartment~* ~CCS POV~  
  
Eriol was rereading one of his book. Sakura and Syaoran were making-out. [AN: yes it's not a typeo, but I wouldn't get into detail, and also Tomoyo is not with they cause she had something to do, or whatever excuse you want because I really don't want to write about her and her camera right now.]   
  
"Sakura, Syaoran I think that you should stop" said Eriol.  
  
"Why?" They both asked after they stopped.  
  
"We have people joining us." answered Eriol simply.  
  
Then suddenly the compartment door open to reveal two boys and a girl. The girl had brown bushy hair, one boy had red hair and a lot of freakles. The other had jet-black hair with glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forhead.  
  
"May we sit here" asked the girl.  
  
"Sure." answered Sakura, while Eriol and Syaoran moved their stuff to make more room.  
  
After the HP gang put all their stuff away, the introdutions came.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Introuced the girl with brown hair  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, said the boy with red hair.  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter" said the last boy.  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter" I said as I introduced my self. I was surprised when I realize that these three are those people that I saw at Diagon Alley. I was even more surprise when none of them had reaction when I said my name. Ron must of had the same thought as me when he said...  
  
"You don't know who he is do you?"   
  
"Nope, should we? By the way my name is Sakura Kinomoto" said the girl with honey colored hair. I really glad that someone out there doesn't know who I am. Thank God!!   
  
"I'm Li, Syaoran" introduced the boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"And I am Eriol Hiiragazawa" said the blue haired boy with a smile, might I add a very creepy smile. [lol I just had to add that]  
  
"No you shouldn't, I'm just the boy who lived that's all" I answered the girl.  
  
"Ok." the trio answered.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before, are you new to Hogwarts?" I asked. All three nobbed yes. "Well you don't look like first years, you look 16." I stated.  
  
"We are 16." answered the trio. Now that's odd, I wonder if they are exchange students.  
  
"Wow, you must be really powerful or had a lot of training at your school to get into Hogwarts late."  
  
"We didn't really have any former education of magic, but you could say that we were trained by Clow Reed, more or less." Eriol said.   
  
" The CLOW REED!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes" came her answer.  
  
"The Clow Reed that created the clow cards combining eastern and western magic."  
  
"Yes" came her answer again. Wow, how did these three get training from him. They must be powerful. I remember Clow Reed, he was the only person that I was able to stay awake for in Binns' class. After a while we started playing class to pass the time and Sakura fell asleep. Then suddenly the door open to reveal...  
  
AN: Should I continue? I wonder, hum, the chapter is long enough. Hum, should I or should I not. Fine, I'll be nice  
  
Then suddenly the door open to reveal none other then Draco Malfoy, and his cronies.   
  
"Well, well if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" I sneered, standing up, and preparing to pull out my wand.  
  
"Nothing, just checking if you were still alive, seeing that your godfather is no longer alive, pity that you are."he sneered back. I pulled out my wand.  
  
"Now, now you really shouldn't have a fight." came a voice from behind. Surprised we all spun around to see the owner of the voice. Eriol Hiiragazawa still smiling.  
  
"And why whould we do that" sneered Malfoy. Eriol didn't say anything, merly pointing at Sakura, who was sleeping on Syaoran's shoulder, and Syaoran who was giving Malfoy his famous death glare. Then suddenly Sakura began to wake up and rubbed her eyes while looking around.  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
"Syaoran, are we there yet? And who are they?"asked Sakura in Japanese, pointing to Malfoy's group.  
  
"Yes, we're almost there, and I don't know who they are, nut I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough" he answered back in Japanese.  
  
HP gang were all confused when they started speaking in a different language. Then...  
  
"How might this angel be, certainly not your girlfirend," asked Draco, with a smirk.  
  
"She is way out of your league, besides she's taken." explained the amber-eyed teen coldly.  
  
"How, is she your girlfriend?"asked Malfoy with a smirk, thinking that he was lying.  
  
"No," Malfoy smirked more, "She is my fiancée." he explained, while lifting Sakura's hand to show her ring. "Too bad we can't give him detention, the school year hasn't started yet" he later whispered into her ear. That and the fact that everyone was staring at them (except Eriol of course) made her burst into giggles. Then the train stopped, Malfoy left still shocked. And the HP gang want outside to ride in the carriages to school, not saying a word. And after everyone was gone in and was in the great hall Sakura and co. transported into the castle.  
  
*~Great Hall~* ~Harry's POV~  
  
After we got into the hall we recovered from our shock. Then Ron and Hermione started to argue about if they were really engaged.  
  
"Of Course they are, didn't you see the ring" Hermione  
  
"It could be fake" Ron  
  
"It wasn't"  
  
"How can you tell"   
  
"I just can"  
  
I decided to shut out their mindless arguing and concentrate on the first years being sorted. I noticed that in fact Hagrid and Professor Trelawney were not at the table, the DADA postion still empty. Afterword Professor Dumbledore stood and started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwart. Some of you might have noticed that some of the teachers are not here, It seemed that Professor Hagrid and Professor Trelawney are taking a leave but will be back next year. We are fortunate to have four new ..." That was when the door open and in walked in Sakura, Li, and Eriol and Tomoyo (but Harry doesn't know her yet).  
  
"Sorry we're late, we got kinda lost" said Sakura sheepishly.  
  
"It's Ok, I was just about to introduce you four." Sakura and co . walked up tho the front and bowed. Then they introduced themselves. "Now as I was saying was are fortunate to have three new' I know what he is gonna say, students, they had to be.'teachers" See I knew it students. Wait, wait, wait did he say teach-ers. As I looked around the roon, I saw that I wasn't the only ones shocked.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Mr .Li will be assiting her in Care of Magical Creatures, and will be teaching a new course required for every year, physical defense. And last my Mr. Hiiragazawa will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ms. Daidouji as assistant. Now everyone tuck In."  
  
As Harry looked around he noticed that everyone was more interesting in watching the new teachers eat then eat themselves. As everyone left the Great Hall, sleeplyness overtaking them, his mind was still wondering about the new teachers as he climbed into his four-poster bed and fell asleep.  
  
AN: You people happy now, it's much, much longer, I think that this might be the longest chapter in this fic. I might not be updating do much though. I HATE school, too much homework, the next chapter might not some out till march. Also about the RH thing I might do that, depends if I can fit it in the story or not. Also it would be nice if someone could help me come up with an idea for the disclaimers.  
  
~Mik89~ 


	4. Morning Lessons

AN: Hi me back. I'm really really sorry, I didn't update sooned. I'm sorry. But I did warn you so... *ducks rotten fruits and vegs.* I'll stop talking so you can read ok.  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
I was on my way to the bathroom, but left the common room. I was walking in a hallway. I came to a door. It was left open, so you could light coming from it. You could hear voices inside.  
  
"We should train him soon" spoke a male voice, the voice sounded old and wise.  
  
"For once I agree with him" said another male voice.  
  
"I think we should wait" spoke another voice, this time female.  
  
"Why?" asked another female.  
  
"We need to gain his trust" spoke the first female.  
  
"Agreed then, we will wait" said the first male voice.  
  
"I hope Harry will be able to able to handle this." said the first female.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" said a new voice.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, WAKE UP!"  
  
I jerked awake. Ron was standing over over bed, his expression worried and relieved.  
  
"Finally, your awake." said Ron. "You wouldn't wake up, I was trying to wake you up for like 5 min, I wish you wouldn't worry..." I tried to drown out Ron's voice as tried to recall my dream. It was different then normal, calmer, and until now he didn't notice that his scar was not hurting like the normally do.  
  
"I'm fine now Ron, can you just shut up and let's go eat?" I asked Ron after I noticed he was still blabbling on and on and on.  
  
"Fine, we should find Hermione anyways."  
  
*~Great Hall~*  
  
We were eating in the Great Hall, looking at our schedules  
  
Mon. & Wed.   
  
9:00 - 10:00 : Martial Arts w/ Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff  
  
10:00 - 12:00 : Divination w/ Slytherin   
  
12:00 - 1:00 : Lunch  
  
1:00 - 2:00 : Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw  
  
2:00 - 4:00 : Break / Study Hall [AN: At my school we call it resource]  
  
4:00 - 6:00 : Charms w/ Hufflepuff  
  
Tue. & Thu  
  
9:00 - 10:00 : Care of Magical Creatures w/ Ravenclaw  
  
10:00 - 12:00 : Potions w/ Slytherin  
  
12:00 - 1:00 : Lunch  
  
1:00 - 2:00 : Herbology w/ Hufflepuff  
  
2:00 - 4:00 : Break / Study Hall   
  
4:00 - 6:00 : Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Slytherin  
  
[AN: As you can tell I made up these schedules so it's not perfect. Monday and Wed. is sch. #1. Tue. and Thu. is sch. #2. Fri. it alternates every week. (like my school, BC code, it took me a while to get use to but and mod sch are weird but you get a lot of breaks.) And tell me if I missed a class]  
  
Interesting schedules, I wonder what Ron and Hermione thinks.  
  
"Hey Ron, what do you think about the sch." I asked  
  
"I hate it! We have four damn classes with the Slytherins, and it's with all the new teachers plus Snape, Why us." answered Ron before he attempted to drown his sorrows in as breakfest.  
  
"I think we shold go, we have 15 min.s before class starts and I want to get a good spot," spoke Hermione looking at her watch.  
  
Yeah, let hurry up," I said as I polished off the rest of my sausages. We drag Ron away from his food to the martial arts classroom.  
  
*~Later in Martial Arts classroom~*  
  
The classroom was very large, the floor was covered with mats and Professor Li was standing on top of then in sweat pants and a t-shirt. We (the students) were also wearing comforting clothes to move around in. [AN: I making them do that, I mean really who wants to fight in robes, In my dance class our teacher won't even let us wear anything with a zipper waist down.]  
  
"Good morning class." said Professor Li.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Li." we replied.  
  
"Ok, today we are going to test your skill, so I want you to pair up after some warm ups." Li said. Everyone rushed around looking for their friends to pair up after warm ups.  
  
Hermione - Ron  
  
Neville - Harry  
  
Seamus - Dean  
  
Crabbe - Goyle  
  
Draco - Parvati  
  
[and everyone else you can think of, too early for me to think *Yawn* need more sleep   
  
_ _ zzzz  
  
0 ]  
  
( ^_^ ) [I'm bored, and it's cute, lol, too much sugar] ( ^_^ )  
  
"Now I want each pair to come up to the front and have a match." Li said. "Mr. Wealsey, Ms. Granger, please come up to the front." Ron and Hermione went up to the front, I think this might be a horrible match, probably more verbal then physical.  
  
"Now the rules, no magic, no weapons, no hitting between the thigh and waist, ok"  
  
"Yes." answered Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Now face each and ........ Begin" Li said signaling for them to begin.  
  
Now this was a better match then Harry could have every imagined. Ron was taking it easy on Hermione, thinking she was an easy beat, so he tried to punch her slowly, but Hermione grabbed his arm and flipped him over on the mat, surpirising not only Ron and Harry but the entire class.  
  
"Match over, nice job Ms. Granger, how many years?" said Li breaking the silence.  
  
"Three before Hogwarts and 4 summers after." she answered.  
  
"Impessive, maybe I should pair you with someone more advanced." Said Li.  
  
"That would be nice, but I might need to practice a little more" Hermione said after she helped Ron up and headed towards me.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked her after Li called two other people to fight.  
  
"Nothing, I just took some years of Karate" she answered.  
  
%Ten mins. before class ends%  
  
"Intersting class, it seems we have a lot of work to do this year, since we still have time, Ms. Granger would you like your next match now." said Li.  
  
"That would be nice" answered Hermione walking toward the front.  
  
"Now who would you like to face, you can choose any of the new teachers." Li. asked. Hermione shruggs.  
  
"Why not fight, Professor Kinomoto, she weak enough for the Mudblood to beat." suggested Malfoy smirking.  
  
"Why don't you fight Professor Kinomoto Mr. Malfoy, and if you win I wouldn't takes points off from you house for insulting your classmate?" asker Li, with a glint of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I say bring it on." said Malfoy still snirking.  
  
Li waked over the the fireplace and throw some powder into it. Then Professor Kinomoto's face apeared in the fire.   
  
"What do you need now, I still have a class to teach" said said sounding alittle irritated.  
  
"Can you come here for a min.?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, let me dismiss my class first." she said and her face diappeared. Least then a minute later she suddenly appeared inside the classroom, shocking everyone except Li.  
  
"Explain now." she said pointing a finger at Li.  
  
"Some one wants a match with you." he said simply.  
  
"You didn't give them background did you?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." he answered.  
  
"Fine, who?" she questioned. He pointed to Malfoy. She walked over to Malfoy and bowed before going into a stance, a glint of humor in her eyes.  
  
"Begin" Li said signaling to start.  
  
The match so so one sided I almost pitted Malfoy, almost. He was giving it all he got and she was simplying dodging every attack. It seemed like she was toying with him. Finnaly he gave up fell but Sakura dropped to the ground and sweeped her feet, tripping him.  
  
"Match over, and I think I'll take 20 points from Slytherin, Class dismissed" he said and everyone scrambled for the door.  
  
AN: I hope you like this chapter, I know absolutely nothing about martial arts so don't blame me if i did something wrong.  
  
Reviewer:  
  
SS112488 : thank u, here's the next chap.  
  
swtlilbabigrl : thank you  
  
miko no tsuki : I hope it will be interesting  
  
Justblue24 : thank u, and I didn't really mean that, no one can tell when I joking, no one. Not when I talk or write.  
  
lilqtazn35 : no hogwarts student will not know that sakura is the mistress of the cardsand also no about syaoran being the future li clan leader. thank u for reviewing  
  
babybluestarangel : I glad you're happy, thank u for reviewing  
  
S+S-fan : I updated, I'm sry it took so long  
  
SilverWingPhoenix : I mentioned that S&S where engaged in my AN second chap. Read it next time. 


	5. Divination

~Sakura's POV~  
  
*~Martial Arts Classroom~*  
  
"So what do you think about the class?" asked Syaoran  
  
"They're ok I guess." I said emotionlessly, sounding alittle mad.  
  
"Sakura are you still mad at me about this morning?" he asked  
  
I looked at Syoran still alittle irrited still remembering what happened this morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
At 6:30 in the morning I was still in bed sleeping happily, but not for long.  
  
"HOE!" I suddenly screamed shotting up from bed soaking wet. Standing over my bed was no other then Syaoran Li holding an empty bucket.  
  
"Time to get up" he said calmly. I quickly turned to my counter looking at my clock. It read 6:30.  
  
"Why in the world did you wake me up so early?" I asked with ice in my voice.  
  
"Because I felt like it." he answered back similing.  
  
"Well if that's your reason then I suggest you run if you want to live." I growled, before getting out of bed and chasing him around my room.  
  
"That and the fact that you need to get ready for your classes." he said while still running away.  
  
"Oh" I said, stopping suddenly. I completely forgot about that. I started running around my room collecting my things for a shower while Syaoran was watching with an amused grin on his face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Yes, I'm still mad." I answered, turning my back to him.  
  
"Then why don't you let me make it up to you." He said smiling advancing towards me.  
  
"Maybe later, I have a class to teach." I answered while he wrapped his arms srond my waist.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" I heard him wisper near my ear.  
  
"Unfortunatly, yes." I said slipping out his arms, giving him a kiss on the lips before disappear to my classroom.  
  
*~Divination Classroom~* ~Harry's POV~  
  
We were all sitting in our seats waiting for our teacher to show up. It was so damn loud in the room I can hardly hear myself think, but I could still hear Hermione and Ron argue. Then suddenly Sakura apeared in frount of the class surprising everyone.  
  
"Good Morning class, I'm sorry for being late," she apoligized to the now silent class.  
  
"So this year we are gonna be using and studing tarot cards, reading the stars, tea leaves, and if you are all good enough we would do crystal balls, but that's alittle difficult if one is not skilled enough and the meaning is not always clear." she said. "So any questions, comments, please I rather have a noise class than a quiet one."  
  
"We already learned all that." said Parvati.  
  
"That's good, then that mean I can expect more out of you all." she stated smiling. The class started to groan.  
  
"Now of today we are gonna start with tarot cards, any questions."  
  
"Yay, can you demonstrate a reading." asked someone in the class.  
  
"If you want, who wants to be read." she asked. Surpisingly everyone's hands shot up. "How about................... Mr......Weasley." Ron got up and stubbled to the front.  
  
"Ok class as you should know" she said as she pulled out a deck of cards. "the first three cards combined together tell the past, the next four the present, and the last three the future." she was laid the ten cards in a diamond shape.  
  
[] [] [] ------ past  
  
[] [] [] [] ------ present[You can tell how bored I am]  
  
[] [] [] ------ future  
  
"It seems that you have been ignored in the past, there is regret in the past, unjust actions, but still a lot of happiness." she said as she turned over the first three cards. Then she turned over the next four.  
  
"You have a special someone you like. She seems to feel the same way. A lot of arguing over nothing. It's peaceful now, danger has no room in your present life." I looked at Ron when she said the first part, his face turned as Red as his hair. Then she turned over the last three.  
  
"There will be a battle in the future. Have faith in your friends, he'll need it. About your love life, you have to be more forward before someone else comes to take her away." She finished.  
  
"As you can see, the reading was alittle vauge and dosen't really go into a lot of detail, anyone know how to make it more detailed?" she asked. No one raised their hands. I had no idea either, to Professor Trelawney what she did was detail, how could it have more information?  
  
"Please, anyone, you don't have to be right just guess." she asked us. I decided to rise my hand coming up with an idea. I answered once she called on me.  
  
"You could aways use more cards." I suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea but their is one more factor, can anyone guess." she said. When no one answered, she then gave up and answered herself. "Today we are gonna make your own decks." She went behind her desk and brought out a box full of empty set of cards and told every one to take a set.  
  
"Now to create you cards, all you have to put your hands on the cards and focus on it a lot, it's kinda hard to explain. You have to focus on the cards and the cards alone, shut out all outer sounds, then wait while I walk around to work the magic. It was good that professor Li, didn't work you too hard this morning or you wouldn't have enough enery to do this." she said then she started muttered to herself that if I wasn't as in the front row, I wouldn't have heard her say, "I told them not to put my class after Syoran's but did they listen, nope, their all gonna be to tired to focus in this class, at least he want easy on them today."  
  
Then she came up to my table and I noticed that everyone but me was focussing on their cards, eyes closed. She put her hand over mine and after second of warmth and I suddenly felt tired, she told me to open my eyes and she moved over to Ron. She put her hands over his, like she did with me and it glowed pink for a second then she moved on to the rest of the class. By the time she was finished, the bell rang. Our homework was to look over our cards, name and what they mean to you. 


	6. Author's Note Me SORRY!

AN: Me sorry!!!!!!!! I'm sorry. you can blame me and my laziness for not putting a disclaimer of AN mine you i did type one but me and me laziness *sigh* well you never know . I was just so happy. FOUR day weekend. I finally got to sleep. I don't know abour you people reading this but waking up at 6 in the morning every weekday. 7 hours of sleep is not enough. And more happily spring break is coming soon, I hope my teachers don't give me any homework *sigh* if only. It's all my fault, so you can blame me as much as you want. Me also so happy that you people all reviewed. I also have this other story that i'm writhing, but i'm not so sure if I want to post it, it's weird. Plus I think so of you might want me to finish this fic first. 


	7. Care Of Magical Creatures

AN: Me sorry!!!!!!!! I'm sorry. you can blame me and my laziness for not putting a disclaimer of AN mine you i did type one but me and me laziness *sigh* well you never know . I was just so happy. FOUR day weekend. I finally got to sleep. I don't know abour you people reading this but waking up at 6 in the morning every weekday. 7 hours of sleep is not enough. And more happily spring break is coming soon, I hope my teachers don't give me any homework *sigh* if only. It's all my fault, so you can blame me as much as you want. Me also so happy that you people all reviewed. I also have this other story that i'm writhing, but i'm not so sure if I want to post it, it's weird. Plus I think so of you might want me to finish this fic first. School is EVIL!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Let me try a poem:  
  
My name is mik and this is my fic  
  
the plot is mine so try no to steal  
  
but the people belong to WB and CLAMP  
  
I no own so please don't sue  
  
(I know it's bad, but I normally don't write this type of poetry, maybe I'll post one of my better ones some other time)  
  
AN: I knoww some people probably want to hurt me cause last time i updated it wasn't a chapter, but i'm sorry you get your chapter now. I hope you people are happy now. Also forget that Hermione was in the Sakura's class, it was my mistake sorry! Now you read and i'll go to sleep, wake me up when your done, mind you i might snore  
  
-_- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
% Tuesday 8:30 %   
  
~Syoran's POV~  
  
You would think that waking someone up was an easy thing to do, right? Wrong, at least when it came to Sakura. Since 8 I've been trying to wake her up, yesterday she fobid me to wake her up with water again, sigh, I swear she could sleep through anything. Then I saw the stuffed animal coming into the room.  
  
"Morning Gaki, did you get her to wake up yet?" Kero asked.  
  
"No, she still sleeping, how does her brother do this everyday? And good morning to you too stuffered animal." I greeted back, then I felt a small bite on my finger.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked while trying to get the bite marks off my finger.  
  
"You know what that's for, so stand back and watch an expert wake up the sleeping beauty." he said, and I put up a sound barrier, just in case.  
  
"SAKURA, WAKE UP, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" unfortunatly her scream was louder than Kero's and it broke the barrier. At least it woke up the very few people that were still in bed.  
  
*~Great Hall~*  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
We were all eating in the Great Hall when I suddenly heard a hoe sound.  
  
"Hey, guys did you just hear something," I asked the boys.  
  
"Nope." answered Ron, "Maybe your hearing thing Hermione" Maybe he's right we've all been stressed lately.  
  
"So how did Divination go, I forgot to ask yeaterday?" I asked. Then suddenly all of the both were so close and talking so fast that I had to back away before I get hurt.  
  
"Slow down you two, one at a time please." I told them. Harry decided to speak for the two.  
  
"It was so cool, she's a much better teacher than Trelawney ever was, and also we got to make our own deck of cards, I say it was the bast class so far." he said with a lot of enthusium. Wow, if she's that good, maybe I should have taken divination.  
  
"Can I see your cards?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." he answered, looking through his bag for his cards and handing them to me. As I looked though them I noticed that they were a lot different than what I remembered seeing in the Divination textbook. After I was done I handed the cards back to Harry.  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
"There different then the normal ones, how did you make them?" I heard Hermione ask. Smiling, remembering how they where made I told her.  
  
"They were all just plain cards then she but then she put her hands over the cards/our hands and it glowed pink for a sec and ... the cards were finished." I answered still confused of how it happened.  
  
"That's odd, oh well it's time for class, lets go." Said Hermione. After she was done me, Ron and Hermione walked to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
*~In front of Hargid's Hut~*  
  
"Good Morning class, happy you got to class on time." Greeted Sakura smiling.  
  
"Good Morning" answered the class.  
  
"Since today is the first day of class, we're just gonna review." said Sakura. I had a feeling that Li wasn't going to saw much this lesson. Then Sakura suddenly went into the forest, but not before wispering to Li. Since we (HHR) were the nearest to two, we could hear what she said. "I'll be right back, try not to hurt anyone while I'm gone, ok." she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"You all may talk among yourselves till Ms. Kinomoto gets back and when she gets back I expect it to be quiet." Said Li, in an emotionless voice.  
  
"What do you think she's doing?" I asked Hermione and Ron. Both shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, but she probably getting an animal." Said Ron.  
  
"But the question is what animal." Hermione said thinking.  
  
"I'm betting it's not spiders or centaur, we haven't really learned about them in class." I said feeling like I'm forgetting something. I guess we'll have to wait and find out what she would bring. So she came back followed by two creatures, both pure white, the size of horses,  
  
_ _   
  
*SNORE* O zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Unicorns.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long, not all creatures are easy to find." she said smiling. I think no matter how many time I see a unicorn every time it's still a wonder to see. "Who can tell me something about unicorns." Everyone raised their hand. The smile on Sakura's face grew, but Li was the one who picked the person.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." he said pointing at her outstratched arm.  
  
"(Bla, bla, whatever just make up something I have no idea myself, and I'm too lazy to find out. I swear laziness will be my undoing.)" answered Hermione.  
  
"Good 10 points to Gryffindor" said Sakura, "They can also be very stubborn when they want to." she added more to herself then us. For the rest of the class we got to play with the unicorns and for our homework we just had to list everything that we had learned in COMC.  
  
TBC  
  
*poke* *poke*  
  
[go away, let me sleep. -_-zzzzzzz]  
  
*poke*  
  
[fine, fine, I'm up, *yawn*]  
  
*throws fruit*  
  
[ouch, what was that for]  
  
*glare*  
  
[Ok, I know you are all mad at me, but let me live. *Begs on knees* If you must blame someone, blame my school. Actually I can't tell if it's evil or nice. Last, Last week there was a four day weekend, but last week, I had a test like everyday. But this week is springbreak *smiles ^_^* but once we get back to school, there's SAT and crap, wait what were we talking about again, Oh well, good night -_- zzzzzzzzzzzz PS. more reviews = quicker update *wink ^_~ wink* ] 


End file.
